Fireflies
by darkwolflink1
Summary: She sits on the bridge, fireflies dancing about her feet, before he comes alone and sits with her. They fell in love years ago as they have again now, and they want to get married soon, but their is one person they are waiting for...


Fireflies, night time, ZeldaX? (Gannondolf)

Prompt by Gamesplayers

A small pond, the shadowed water rippled and danced as it held a reflection of the night sky far above it, the stars flickering as a full moon shone through the fluffy clouds which were coloured silver. Dark green Lilly pads floated on top of the water as fish of different colours swum around under them, a few blossoms were closed up for the night while crickets and one or two frogs sung in the night air.

A bridge went over one end of the pond the pathway going around the side the turning away from the wonderful sight to go up toward a large building. Green plants of every shade and size growing around the area, a few willow trees waving their branches in the breeze. Fireflies danced and weaved among each other above the water; their light's dancing over the ground and water as they lit the area.

A girl sat on the bridge her legs dangling over the side as her toes just reached the water making a ripping pattern as she moved her legs back and forward. Her face was half shadowed in the moon light here blue eyes shined a bit in the darkness. Her waist length blond hair was curled and left to hang free as the strands waved in the soft wind, hylian ears poked through her hair and her skin was pale but had a nice glow to it. She wore a low cut dark blue and purple dress that showed her figure and went down just below her knees, her blue slippers and gloves were neatly placed on her left.

Her full lips were in a smile as the fish darted and danced between her feet. She looked to be about 19 years old but her eyes showed wisdom beyond her age. She giggled softly as one fish nibbled at her toes, her faced shined with happiness as a firefly landed on her right shoulder.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel as someone walked toward her, their shadow falling over her as they stood to her left. She looked up and smiled her eyes crinkling at the edges, she giggled again as the firefly took flight away from her. Gravel crunched as the person sat beside her. Their bare feet touching the water and making more ripples, she smiled showing a bit of a toothy grin.

The new comer was wearing a dark orange and gold shirt with red dress pants, their brown boots sat on their other side away from the girl as did a sword. Dark skin, gold coloured eyes and red hair down to their shoulders tied back with a tie. They were two head's taller than her as her head came up to their chest when standing and they were Gerudo... The only male Gerudo, king of the Gerudo.

She sighed then gave a small smile to them; they took one of her hands holding it tight. She looked at him and nodded her head, she kissed him on the cheek and he smiles. Their eyes lock, blue into gold... gold into blue. They kiss then pull away, just a quick one it had to be tho.

The two would be getting married in another month after all and they wanted it to last, they had never had so much quiet and time to be together before, but now that the cycle had been broken they had all the time in the world and they were going to use it.

They both looked up to their right as they heard someone coming down the pathway. They let their hands drop away from each other. The frogs still crocked their night time song as the two waited for the other person to come up to them.

the person walked up to them, they wore a green shirt and light brown and cream dress pants, brown boots and fingerless gloves finished the outfit off. Ginger-blond hair cut to their earlobes, lightly tan skin and timeless blue eyes looked at them, his hylian ears were pieced with blue earrings down the bottom and silver up around the top.

She smiled as did the man next to her as the blue eyed hylian male walked up to them. He rested a hand on her shoulder then oh the Gerudo's, he smiled at the both after a few seconds.

"Good luck" he said, his voice was ruff and quiet but you could hear it well enough.

She rested a hand on his then took the Gerudo's hand in her other, all three smiled as the left hand on the blue-eyed male and the right hand on the other two shone with a piece of tri-force each.

"Zelda, Gannondolf be careful and you have my blessing"

The girl-Zelda looked at him her eyes wide with surprise, the male Gerudo-Gannondolf smirked.

"Thank you Link, it means a lot" Gannondolf said

Link the hero of Hyrule smiled once again at them both, then gave Zelda a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Gannondolf's hair, he jumped back before he could get hit and smiling like a cheeky child he started to walk away.

"Link!" Zelda called

He turned toward them.

"Good luck with your lover, let me know when you two finely decide to tie the knot would you" Zelda said

Link nodded, and then looks at Gannondolf who just nodded his head. Link turned back around when he heard his name called then bolted away with a sweet smile on his face, his footsteps fading away alone the pathway.

"I love you"

Gannondolf and Zelda locked eyes once again after that and held both of each other's hands, feet touching the water making ripples. The fish swam around both their feet nibbling now and then. Gold eyes locked with blue and they came closer, the stars twinkled in the night sky as clouds slowly went past over head, the crickets still sun their song as the moon light rippled alone the water.

"I love you too"

A cloud past over the moon casting them in shadow as they closed their eyes and for the second time that night, they kissed pressing their bodies together as they were covered in the shadows of the night. The fireflies danced and weaved around them, their light turning the scene into one of romance as the two kissed in the shadows of the night as light's danced about them.


End file.
